Networks, such as wireless telecommunications networks, often provide services to users, such as voice services, chat services, video conferencing services, or the like. Different users and/or user devices may have different capabilities for handling different services. For example, a caller may attempt to place a video call to a callee who does not have the capability to receive a video call (e.g., the callee's device may not have a video calling application, the callee's device may not have a screen, the callee may not have a subscription to an associated video call service, etc.). In situations where callers and callees are on different networks (e.g., different wireless telecommunications networks associated with different service providers (or “carriers”)), excessive time may be expended in determining whether a callee can support a requested communication.